Zak Saturday (Earth 55)
(Character Name) is a (species) from the planet (home planet) in (series name) who wields the (character's Omnitrix). Appearance Zak Saturday is a teenaged boy with spiked hair which is white at the front and black in the back. His eyes are a dark and his skin is rather pale. He wears orange and black clothing with an S on the shirt's chest. His shirt is orange, with black sleeves and a black collar as if the orange part is a seperate shirt. Zak has yellow/orange pants and black shoes with white bottoms. When on more dangerous missions he wears an outfit identical to his Omniverse counterpart. Personality Zak is a rather reckless young man, willing to put his life in danger to help those he loves out of a jam. He is far more mature then he was as a child, far smarter then he used to be..or at least his intelligence is far more easily noticed. He loves his family with all his heart and will go through anything he needs to in order to ensure their safety. Powers and Abilities Zak has control over most cryptids just like his past incarnation of Kur. He can perform higher than average feats, like enhanced strength, reflexes, and agility. He is also shown to have a great degree of fighting skills thanks to years of training from his parents. Weaknesses Zak alone could be overpowered against much stronger or larger opponents like V.V. Argost. Zak's Claw could also be used against him once shot out. His recklessness could lead him into situations that would be too much for him to handle. Equiptment Zak wields The Claw in combat. The claw at the end is known as Hand of Tsul 'Kalu, a powerful, ancient cryptid artifact that helps Zak control and focuses his natural ability to influence and control cryptids. The Claw glows when Zak uses his powers. The Claw contains a spring loaded cable and telescoping shaft. Zak has used it as a grappling hook, to snare objects from a distance and to swing from, and as a vaulting pole. Biography Zak Saturday was born to Drew and Doc Saturday and is the reincarnation of the Crypted monster Kur. Zak grew up with his parents as they went on missions for their jobs, as cryptozooologists; a special group of secret Scientists that tracked, logged and sometimes captured and relocated creatures that were otherwise thought to be legends and myths such as the Yetti and lake monsters. As Zak grew older he went on mor and more advnetures with his parents. (See The Secret Saturdays T.V series or Wiki for details.) Zak showed up three years later at age 16 when he ran into Ben Tennyson; and with his help defeated the newly revived V.V. Argost along with his accomplice Dr. Animo. As of To Copy A Copy, the fifth episode of Kenn 10: Omnistorm Zak, along with his evil counterpart Zak Monday were kidnapped by a mysterious man who remained only in the shadows: This man, along with one Dr. Krieger whome he payed well to sample the DNA of both boys for some project Krieger knows of but Zak is unaware of. Though Zak is unaware of his kidnapping as his memory was erased soon after at the request of the mysterious man he is aware of at least three missing days. Relationships Family Drew Saturday: Doc Saturday: Fiskerton Saturday: Doyle Blackwell: Friends Ben Tennyson Kennedy Tennyson Love Interests Enemies Zak Monday - Evil twin Appearances *To Copy A Copy *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia Gallery Render.jpg Saturdayfamily.jpg|link=Young Zak and his family 428px-Zak Saturday 1.png|link=Zak age 16 Zak Saturday.png|link=Zak age 16 orange background 300px-Zak10.jpg 250px-Zak 0.png hat.png|Egyption King Zak toast.png|Zak ready to go out in the morning. Category:Characters Category:Heroes